


S is for Statuette

by chileancarmenere



Series: Alistair Alphabet [19]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/pseuds/chileancarmenere





	S is for Statuette

“What is this, Alistair?” Kaillian dangles it in front of him, and he winces. He _knew_ he should have wrapped it up in the gloves he also purchased.

“It’s a…” Glib wit fails him here. She completes his sentence. “It’s a miniature golem doll.”

“For nostalgia’s sake?” he offers, wishing that he didn’t blush quite as much.

Leliana peers over Kaillian’s shoulders at the figurine. “Ooh, isn’t that darling! I used to pick those up in the market, for Lady Adele’s children!”

“Mm,” Kaillian agrees. “For children.”

“Oh, for the Maker’s sake,” Alistair says snappishly, his patience run out. “I like them, all right? We’re all probably going to die before we get within a mile of the Archdemon, or maybe when we get ambushed by hurlocks like we seem to do every day. And in case you forgot, Loghain’s put a price on our heads that’s going to have any mercenary in Thedas after us. Does it really matter so much if I have a few miniature golem dolls in my tent?”

Kaillian and Leliana both stare at him, mouths open. As his heart rate settles and his breathing comes down to normal, he wonders if maybe he wasn’t a bit curt.

“I think it’s sweet,” Leliana says finally. “Who doesn’t like a hero who has a few cute odd habits? It makes them more approachable.”

“I…never really thought about it that way.”

“Depend on it,” she says, dropping an affectionate kiss on his cheek. “The ladies love it.” She saunters off to the firepit, humming a new melody under her breath. If he were a betting man, he would lay odds that within the next few days they’re going to be regaled with a song about his penchant for statuettes. It leaves him and Kaillian standing together, and suddenly both of them are looking everywhere but at each other.

“Ummm…” she says finally. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s okay,” he says. “I probably shouldn’t have shouted.”

“You didn’t shout.”

“I wasn’t…” He wants to say _polite_ or _gentlemanly_ but she’s very very close and all of a sudden his thoughts are definitely not running along _gentlemanly_ lines.

“Would you forgive me if I gave you a present?” she asks, her voice very low and husky, and his mouth disengages altogether.

“Oh, no! I mean, yes, I mean there’s nothing to _forgive_ , you weren’t wrong at all, but it’s not as though I wouldn’t _like_ a present, I’m just…” A failure? A miserable, miserable failure? He wants to run away and hide forever. Maybe Par Vollen. Maybe that’s far enough. Sten might even put in a good word for him.

“Oh, I think you’ll like this,” she practically _purrs_ at him, and then she reaches into her pocket and whips out a real, honest-to-Maker onyx demon statuette.

“Hey!” he exclaims with delight, cradling it delicately. “Where did you find it?”

She shrugs elaborately. “Oh, you know, on the roadside. Thought you might like it.”


End file.
